


Star Dance

by Foxruz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxruz/pseuds/Foxruz
Summary: If you can hold the stars in placeYou can hold my heart the sameWhenever I fall awayWhenever I start to breakSo here I am, lifting up my heartIf you can calm the raging seaYou can calm the storm in meYou're never too far awayYou never show up too lateSo here I am, lifting up my heartTo the one who holds the stars..."Stars" by Skillet





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't know Alya's superhero name yet, I'll refer to her as Volpina until an official name has been revealed. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nino thoughtfully tapped the rim of his window pane, his eyes glued to the night sky above him. Normally, he would listen to upbeat music if he was either stressed or nervous, but for some reason, it just didn’t help this night. So, he went to his window to get fresh air.

The moment the lock was unlatched and the window was open, Nino was pleased with his choice. It was gorgeous. Small, white stars glittered on the black out drop of the night sky, illuminating the streets below along with the moon. Since the lights in Nino’s room were off, beams of the silver light filtered in through the open window, coating everything it could reach in it’s luminescence. It gave off a calming aura, something his music had never done. Nino took a deep breath, the air cool against the back of his throat. The air felt perfect against his skin; not too cold to make him retreat back into the warm embrace of his heated room. The night felt welcoming, willing to hide him from any danger or harm.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Nino’s head fired upward in an instant, colliding with the lower half of his raised window.

“Ow! What the-”

“Careful. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Nino glanced up, rubbing his throbbing head. “…Volpina?” A quick “yep” mixed with a yawn answered, confirming his expectation. Bending a little bit farther out the window, Nino spotted the vixen heroine perched on the roof of his and his parent’s apartment, her tail hanging over the edge of a stray pipe, waving back and forth.

"That’s me,” Volpina concluded, smirking pridefully as she opened one eye to acknowledge the Parisian civilian peering up at her in awe. The boy cocked his head to the left. “What are you doing here? Is something wrong..?” The hero stood, spun her flute, and slid down the pipe her tail had been sprawled out upon moments prior. She halted beside Nino’s still open window. “Everything’s fine!”

She snickered as she spoke, earning a confused look from the boy sticking his head out into the open breeze. “The others and I just finished a patrol,” Volpina explained. “I just happened to see you on my way back home.”

The narrow ears on her head suddenly perked, and the fox heroine gave him a sympathetic smile. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that troubled look you had on when I got here. You know what, follow me! I wanna show you something!” She abruptly released her grasp on the pipe, and landed on her feet several feet below Nino’s window. She pointed her flute in his direction. “Come on!” She leaped to the top of the building across the street.

“H-hey! Wait for me!”

Nino darted to his closet, nearly staggering into the closet doors as he quickly changed from his pajamas to his signature clothing. Grabbing his cap, he hurtled out of his room, down the stairs, and out into the street.

He spotted Volpina waiting a few yards away, her flute glistening as the moonlight caught its shiny, orange interior. “Hurry up, slowpoke!” She shouted, throwing herself into the air to jump to the next building. Nino dashed down the street after the hero.

He had ran for about seven minutes when he skirted to a halt. Volpina was standing in wait at the base of the Eiffel Tower. Trotting over to join her, Nino noted that she had come to an area where it seemed space was unlimited, especially when it was completely vacant of tourists. It felt odd, seeing it so empty of other people.

Nino crossed his arms as he stopped in front of Volpina, eyeing her expectantly. “What was it you wanted to show me?” Nino questioned. The orange clad hero twirled her weapon excitedly, before pointing it at the sky. “This is what I wished to show you.”

Nino squeaked in surprise as a burst of violet light shot from the tip of her flute, barreling into the darkness above them. He recoiled, expecting the light to fall back down to the ground, but instead, it erupted into a flash of color.

It looked as though the Earth had been swallowed by the sky itself. Several shades of purple swirled through the air, and bright dots resembling stars glistened in the mingling colors. Several balls light, each with its own variant of orange and yellow, resembled meteors and comets, circling through the air, and leaving a trail of yellowish light amongst the throng of purple.

Nino could only stare. The streams of stars and colors quickly drifted through the city, illuminating what looked like all of Paris. The swarms of small lights twirled and spun; it almost looked like a dance. ‘That’s it,’ Nino thought, eyes glued to bright performance, ‘Its a star dance.’

———

Marinette sat up in her bed.

What was that light coming from?

Slipping out of the covers, Marinette groggily peered out the window. She had just fallen asleep! It was a long day, and that patrol had worn he-

“Woah..” Marinette muttered, eyes wide as streams of mixing purples and white lights sailed past her window, twisting in tendrils as it floated down the street.

She glanced down as her kwami, Tikki, perched herself on her shoulder. “That’s definitely Trixx,” Tikki stated. “Only she and her holders could make illusions like this.”

———

Adrien yawned as he exited the bathroom, preparing to straight up hurl himself onto the mattress.

Before he did, he spotted Plagg, his kwami, peeking out of one of the several windows lined up along his wall.

“Plagg,” Adrien’s aggravated tone some what echoed around the large room. “If it’s another fly, just leave it alone. You don’t need to catch every single one you fiiiii…”

Adrien’s voice drifted into stunned silence as he watched the illusions spin outside his window.

———

Chloé gaped at the swirling mass of stars outside. Her kwami was doing the same, blue eyes wide. Chloé looked down longingly at her tiny, black-striped partner.

“Can you do th-"

"Unfortunately, no.”

———

Sabrina held her phone out close to the window of her bedroom. If Chloé somehow managed to miss this, she would have it on tape for her, right that morning! Staring giddily at the shimmering swirls, Sabrina tried her hardest not to shake the still filming phone.

———

Mylene held her hands close to her chest as she watched what she would call a performance occur in front of her. She and her father were standing on the porch in front of their small home, watching the swarms of stars build up and disperse, scattering in several directions. She giggled as one of the “stars” fell astray from the others, and softly landed on her head, fading away with the contact.

———

Jalil was going to lose it when he got home. Alix was taping the scene before her, eyes huge.

Jalil would kill her if she didn’t video something, a phenomenon, he liked to call it, as unnatural as this.

Wait, could he see it? We’re the others watching it too?

She shook her head, answering her own question. There was no way Kim could stay awake long enough to watch it. Absolutely no way…

———

Ivan stared at the clouds of mingled hues of violet from his window. They twisted in and out of each other, adding new shades of the color to the scene. Ivan grinned as he watched two “stars” collide, and they formed into a larger one, illuminating more of his room than before.

———

Kim leaped, attempting once more to grab one of the fleeting lights. Every time he managed to touch one, it would either fade, or it would float higher above the ground. Missing his target, Kim landed on his feet with a thud.

He turned to do it again when a swarm of colorful hues and light hurtled towards him.

With a startled squawk, Kim pulled his arms up over his head in a protective manner.

Nothing.

He looked down.

You have got to be kidding…

He gave a huff of irritated amusement as he examined his now glittering clothing.

———

How? HOW?

Max punched numbers into his calculator, looking up from the mathematical device to examine the tendrils of color outside his window. How was this possible? Pausing, he slowly set down the calculator as realization dawned on him. Sometimes, he forgot that Ladybug and Chat Noir weren’t Paris’s only heroes, and that one of the newbies could do the unthinkable. Max rested his cheek in his hand, using his elbow as leverage.

“Way to mess with me, Volpina..” Max muttered.

———

Woah.

That was the only thing Nathanaël could think. It was stunning.

Lights, colors, and other glittering things sped past his window, lighting his room with an assortment of colors. With an idea springing into his head, Nathanaël bolted across his room, grabbed his paint brushes, and dashed back, a determined smile on his face.

———

Rose gave a squeal of excitement.

This! THIS!

She loved it!

She hoped her friends could see it! They all deserved to! She snapped a picture with her small, pink camera coated in plastic jewels and flowers. This was going in her scrap book.

———

Even though she prefered dark colors most of the time, even though she wasn’t into the things other girls called ‘cute’ or 'pretty’, Julelka fell in love with the swirling mass of stars outside her bathroom window. Not only was it cool looking, but it was also purple, her favorite color! By a feeling deep in her stomach, Juleka knew, Rose would be all over her, telling her how excited she was when the “super-pretty-cloud-of-colors-and-magic” popped up outside of her home. And, she looked forward to it. ——— 

Alya took one step into the classroom, and immediately noticed every single one of her classmates gathered around Nino’s desk like hungry puppies. Nino was excitedly telling the story of the night prior, earning impressed coos from his surrounding friends.

“Woah, really?” Alya asked, sitting down beside Marinette, who was leaning over her half of the desk to listen to Nino.

Nino threw his hands in the air. “Yeah! It was so cool! Did you see it?”

The class all looked at the ombré haired girl curiously.

Alya smirked, and nodded.

Nino’s grin brightened. “I was honestly really nervous, due to all of the Akuma attacks, you know? And she just happened to see me, and tried to get rid of my nervousness! Just knowing that she was willing to do something like that for a complete stranger made me feel much better.” Marinette smiled.

“Well, she is a superhero. It’s her job to make sure civilians feel safe and secure!”

Alya felt happiness bubble in her stomach. She was glad that Nino’s nerves had calmed; it was the least she could do, for him being there for her when she was out of costume.

That’s what friends are for, right?


End file.
